Kingdom Hearts 3D Meets Hamtaro
by Xblade55
Summary: What if there was a Hamtaro world in Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance? Join Sora and Riku as they meet little hamsters to protect a new world from the dangers of darkness!


**Sora's Side**

We begin with Sora laying down on a grassy field and waking up to see the sun shining in the sky. He proceeds to stand up realizing that he has shrunk to about the size of an apple. In the distance he hears a scared voice shouting "Stay away from my sunflower seed!" Sora looks over to see a hamster with grey spots and holding a sunflower seed in its paws running away from a group of Nightmares that look like cats. The boy rushes over to the hamster and stands in front of him saying "Stand back! I'll handle them!" This leads into a small battle between Sora and the group of Nightmares.

When the fight concludes, the hamster walks up to Sora and says "Thank you so much for protecting me. My name is Oxnard!" Sora looks at him with a grin and replies "No problem! I'm Sora! Tell me, Oxnard. Why were those Dream Eaters chasing you?" Oxnard looks at him in confusion and responds "Dream Eaters? Well I was just on my way to see my friends and those creatures just popped out of nowhere. I was scared since I thought they wanted my sunflower seed. It's very special to me." Sora nods his head and says "I see. Can you show me where the rest of your friends are, Oxnard? I want to make sure that they're safe." Oxnard looks at Sora with a smile and replies "Sure! The club house is right around here somewhere. Just follow me!" The keyblade wielder follows the grey hamster to a very tall tree with three small rocks that are stacked to look like a cave entrance. They go inside and run through a long tunnel that leads to a wooden door.

Sora opens the door with Oxnard walking past him into the club house. A manly voice speaks in the background saying "Ah! There you are, Oxnard!" A hamster with black spots, a yellow hat, and holding a shovel walks up to the grey animal. Oxnard looks at this hamster with a smile and says "Boss! Thank goodness you're safe! Where is everyone else?" Boss replies "Of course I'm fine! The others should be coming soon." He then looks over at the young man and asks, "Hey who's your friend over there?" Oxnard turns to look over at Sora and responds "Oh! That's Sora! He wanted to check out the club house. He's very nice." Boss has a little smile on his face and says "Sora, huh? Well as long as he doesn't make a mess, then he's perfectly fine here. Welcome!" Sora looks at Boss with a smile and says "Thanks. So when are we going to meet the others?" Boss turns around to look at the rest of the club house saying "Soon. We just have to be patient." Oxnard looks at Boss with concern and says "Wait! What if they're not here because of the monsters?" Boss looks over at Oxnard with a worried expression and shouts "What? Monsters near the club house?" Sora responds "Yeah! That could be true, Oxnard. How about we go out there and look for them together?" Boss looks at Sora and says "Hey I'm the boss around here, but that's a good idea. I say we should go with your plan." The young boy aims toward the door saying "Then we've got no time to waste. Let's go!" The three of them run through the tunnel and make it outside.

At a playground near the tall tree, there are four hamsters (Bijou, Hamtaro, Panda, and Maxwell) sitting in a sandbox surrounded by Nightmares that look like bears. They all look scared, but the orange hamster is standing in front of them with his arms spread out. "Get away from my friends, you monsters!" One of the creatures leans forward towards the orange hamster, but it disappears from being struck by an attack and Sora jumps in the place of where that Nightmare stood. "Run to the club house! Oxnard and Boss will help you along the way. I'll take care of these creatures for you!" Sora shouts as he moves in front of them in his fighting position. The orange hamster nods its head and they all run away quickly. This leads into another battle against a group of Nightmares.

After the fight, the orange hamster runs up to Sora and says "Thank you for helping us escape from those monsters. My name is Hamtaro!" Sora calmly looks at him and replies "Anytime! I'm Sora. So is everyone okay now?" Hamtaro looks in the direction of the tall tree saying "They should be. There were supposed to be four others with us on the way to the club house. I wonder where they could be." The sound of two girls and two boys scream far away in the distance. Hamtaro looks over in the direction of where the sound came from and shouts "That must be them! Hurry!" Sora and the orange hamster run over to where the source of the noise was.

Four hamsters (Pashmina, Penelope, Howdy, and Dexter) are close together with worried expressions on their faces as a giant cat-looking Nightmare slowly walks up to them in the front yard of someone's home. The dark creature puts one of its paws in the air ready to scratch its victims, but Sora's keyblade swings through the air and hits the Nightmare's paw causing it to flinch. The big creature turns around to see Sora standing nearby in fighting position. Hamtaro runs up to the four hamsters and motions them to follow him. They proceed to run away with him, but the Nightmare realizes what happened and lets out a loud screech. This leads into a battle between Sora and the Nightmare. When the fight concludes, the big cat Nightmare slowly backs away from the keyblade wielder as it starts to fade away. Then, Brandy walks out of his dog house and lets out a loud bark at the monster. The creature jumps in fear and finally fades away completely. Brandy lays back down in his dog house and closes his eyes. Sora looks up at the animal and gives a little smile.

"Sora!" Hamtaro shouts as he runs over to the young man. The hamster continues "You're okay! Everyone made it back to the club house safely. We're going to have a party to celebrate the disappearance of those monsters. They aren't popping up anymore!" Sora looks at the hamster and says "Great! Hey, Hamtaro, do you know whose dog this is?" The orange hamster looks up at the dog and replies "Oh! That's Brandy! He's a good dog. He mostly likes to sleep." Brandy lets out a yawn and the two giggle at the dog's response. Hamtaro looks over at Sora and says "I'm going to head back to the club house. See you there!" He then runs away in the direction of the tall tree.

Sora looks up at the sky with a look of concern saying "Fighting that Dream Eater felt sort of…familiar. I know I've fought a lot of monsters in my life, but that one seemed kind of like I've been through it before." The voice of young Xehanort appears out of nowhere saying "Yes, Sora. Embrace those feelings." Sora looks down and watches the evil man walking out of a dark portal. The portal disappears and the young version of Xehanort continues "You have power within you that is calling out to be freed." Sora stands in his fighting position with a look of confusion and asks "Freed? What are you talking about?" Young Xehanort looks up at the sky and says "One who knows nothing can understand nothing. You still have so much to learn." He walks away into another dark portal and vanishes. The boy then notices a sunflower open its petals to reveal a keyhole shining and seals it. He looks at the sunflower and thinks "Power within me? What could that mean?"

A few minutes later, Sora makes his way back to the club house and joins the celebration that is taking place. All of the hamsters are surrounding a big table in the middle of the big room. Each of them have a small cup of water and a sunflower seed on a plate in front of them. Boss stands up while holding his cup in the air saying "Three cheers for Sora and his bravery for helping us all get to the club house safely!" All of the hamsters then let out three sounds of cheer as Sora responds with a smile and holds up his cup of water as well.

 **Riku's Side**

It starts with Riku waking up on the roof of a dog house and looks around to see that he has shrunk down to about the size of an apple. He jumps down to see a dog sleeping in the little house. It yawns and Riku looks at it while pondering "Seems friendly. Certainly isn't a Dream Eater." "Excuse me. Are you lost?" says a tiny voice in the distance. The boy turns around to see an orange hamster looking at him with a little smile. He calmly replies "I'm fine. My name is Riku. Can you tell me whose dog this is?" The hamster walks up next to Riku saying "Oh that's Brandy. He's Laura's dog and this is where she lives. By the way, my name is Hamtaro and I live in this big house with her!" Riku looks at the house with a smile and says "Interesting. Hamtaro, have you encountered any dark creatures around here?" The orange hamster looks at the boy with a confused expression and replies "Dark creatures? Nope! Not that I know of. Brandy and I were just enjoying the weather this morning." The big dog once again yawns and Hamtaro lets out a little giggle. He looks at Riku and says "I'm actually on my way to see my friends. Want to come with me?" Riku nods his head and responds "Sure. Lead the way." After this, the young man follows the hamster to a playground that is near the house.

When Riku and Hamtaro reach the playground, a few Nightmares pop up and scare Hamtaro. Riku runs in front of the orange hamster and summons his keyblade while in fighting stance. The animal looks at the Nightmares with a worried expression saying "Riku, are these the creatures you were talking about?" The young man responds "Yep. Stay back, Hamtaro!" This leads into a small battle between Riku and a few Nightmares that pop up around the playground. After the fight, Hamtaro runs up to the keyblade wielder and says "Quick! We have to warn the others!" Riku nods his head and the two of them run to a tall tree that has three small rocks forming a cave entrance. They run through the long tunnel inside to reach a wooden door.

Riku and Hamtaro walk inside the club house to see a group of hamsters. The orange hamster stands in front of Riku and asks "Is everyone okay?" A white hamster with blue bows in her hair walks up to Hamtaro and says "Bonjour, Hamtaro! Why are you acting so scared?" The orange hamster looks over at her and replies "There are monsters outside and I wanted to make sure that everyone was okay." A low voice speaks in the group of hamsters saying, "Yeah we're fine." A hamster with black spots and yellow hat walks up to the orange hamster. He then looks at the young man and asks, "Who's your friend there?" Hamtaro turns around to see the boy and replies "This is Riku. I met him on the way to the club house and thought it would be nice to bring him." Riku gives the hamsters a little wave and says "Hello, everyone." Boss speaks again "Well hello, Riku. Welcome to the club house. My name is Boss." After his introduction, all of the other hamsters (Bijou, Maxwell, Pashmina, Penelope, Howdy, Dexter, Panda, and Oxnard) introduce themselves as well. On one of the top floors of the club house, a sleepy voice in the distance says "A new visitor? Welcome. I'm Snoozer!" Riku looks up to where the voice is and jumps up there to see a hamster sleeping in a sock. The young man replies, "It's good to meet you too." Hamtaro runs up next to him and asks "Riku? Would it be okay if we go out to get some sunflower seeds? We're planning on having a special feast tomorrow and you can see if any more of those monsters show up again." Riku looks at Hamtaro and replies "Sure. Let's look for the best sunflower seeds we can find!" The keyblade wielder follows Hamtaro and Boss as they walk out the clubhouse.

Riku, Hamtaro, and Boss take a stroll outside until they reach a beautiful sunflower garden that is near the tall tree. The three individuals stand in the middle of the field enjoying the view until a few Nightmares pop up around them. Riku gets into fighting position while Hamtaro and Boss stare at the creatures with stern looks on their faces. "Go! Find some seeds! I'll handle these guys!" Riku yells at the hamsters. Hamtaro and Boss nod their heads saying "Right!" The two hamsters split up in separate directions and Riku runs towards the dark creatures. This leads to a fight where Riku attacks a pretty big group of Nightmares around the field.

When the fight concludes, a deep voice speaks in the background saying "You're such a fool." The young version of Xehanort walks out of a dark portal and looks at the boy with a serious face. Riku once again goes into fighting position and yells "Alright! Who are you and why do you keep following me?!" Xehanort looks up at the sky saying "These hamsters. These insignificant animals in their own little world are hopeless to fight off the powers of darkness. Don't you agree?" The keyblade wielder replies "They may be small, but their hearts are bigger than yours." The evil man continues to look at the sky and says "The light in your heart was once similar to the size of these hamsters when you first used the powers of darkness. Why not return to that state of power and become what you were meant to be?" Riku looks at the young man with anger shouting "Enough! Leave this place now or I'll escort you to the gates of oblivion myself!" The young Xehanort lets out a little laugh. He then replies "So be it. However, remember that darkness cannot be destroyed. It can only be channeled." Young Xehanort walks into another dark portal and disappears. Riku stands there in confusion and ponders "Channeled?" A few seconds later, a sunflower opens to reveal a keyhole and the boy seals it.

After that, Hamtaro runs over saying "Riku! We got the sunflower seeds! Let's head back to the club house." Riku looks at the hamster and says "That's good. Hamtaro, I actually need to leave." Hamtaro tilts his head in confusion and the young man continues "Those monsters shouldn't harm you anymore. I need to take care of some other business." The orange hamster has a sad look on its face and asks, "But what will I do if they come back?" Riku replies "As long as you continue to spread the light of friendship, then they shouldn't bother you again. Stand up for your friends and someone will be there to help you." Hamtaro looks at the boy with a smile and says "Okay. I'll let everyone know that too. Feel free to stop by and see us at the club house whenever you'd like!" The keyblade wielder nods his head and responds, "Thank you, Hamtaro." The orange hamster runs back to tall tree as Riku walks away in the opposite direction.

All rights of copyrighted characters and names of places belong to their proper owners.


End file.
